Second Chance
by KACULLEN
Summary: Edward leaves, Victoria changes Bella, Edward and Bella meet again years later and get a second chance at love. I know this idea has been done a million times but I wanted to give it a try!
1. Reborn

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter One: Reborn

Edward kissed my forehead, and then he was gone. Gone from the place he had stood moments ago, and gone from my life.

As I began to picture my life without Edward, everything inside me crumbled, and I ran. I ran in the direction Edward had gone, because I knew in order for me to survive I had to find him. I knew it was probably useless, though. Edward could run faster than the speed of light, and I could only run at a slow human pace. But I had to try.

Of course, my human clumsiness caught up with me a second later as I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. I only had myself to blame for my fall, because I been too focused on Edward and not the ground I had been running on.

When I hit the ground I went numb, because I knew then that it was truly over; there was no way I could catch up to him. I let the numbness wash over me as I stared blankly at the tree in front of me. Numbness was better than the searing pain that was threatening to take over my heart. I don't know how long I lay in that spot, and I didn't really care. I did, however, care when my numbness was interrupted.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" a high pitched voice asked.

I knew the person was waiting for me to respond, but I didn't even move my head to see who it was because I didn't care.

"You know, it's rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you," said the high pitched voice, and I could tell that whoever it was, they were angered by my rudeness.

"Sorry," I mumbled, still looking at the tree and not the person I was talking to.

"Your rudeness wouldn't have anything to do with your precious Edward, would it?" the voice asked, effectively pulling me out of my personal black hole. I glanced up to look at the owner of the high pitched voice for the first time, and gasped when I saw who it was. Standing there in all her fiery glory was James's mate, Victoria.

"Good to see you again, Bella," Victoria snapped, and I couldn't help but think that it was anything but good to see her again.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to choke out as fear overtook me. Not knowing what to do, I forced myself to stand and face her.

"Why I am here to kill you, of course," Victoria said, like it was no big deal.

"What?" I asked because it was the only thing my fear-clouded brain could come up with.

"Well, your Edward killed my mate James, so I thought it was only fair to return the favor," Victoria said while glaring at me.

"Edward's gone," I said, as if it would have an effect on her sick plan.

"Where did he go?" Victoria asked, and I could tell she was disappointed he wouldn't be here to witness my death.

"I don't know. He said I wasn't good for him anymore, and he left," I responded quickly as the pain in my heart flared.

"You're hurting pretty bad right now, aren't you? I can see it in your face," Victoria said. It was clear from the smile growing on her face that my pain amused her.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Hmm, that's good. I can use that," Victoria said with an evil glint in her eye.

"What?" I asked, wondering how she could use my pain.

"I am not going to kill you, after all," Victoria announced.

"You're not?" I asked.

"No, because if I killed you, that would take away all of your pain and heartache. I don't want to do that, so I am going to change you instead," Victoria explained as she stepped towards me.

"Why would you change me?" I asked as I took a step backwards.

"I am changing you so that you can live forever without Edward, just as I have to live forever without James," Victoria said, and I had to admit it sounded like a good plan. It did have one big flaw, however, that she obviously didn't see. The flaw was simple; there was always a chance that I could see Edward again, because he wasn't dead like James was. I didn't find it necessary to share this with Victoria because I was afraid if I did she would kill me.

Victoria must have noticed that I was distracted, because all of a sudden she was behind me grabbing my hair and pulling my head back. I didn't even try to fight as her lips lowered to my neck, because I knew it would be useless. I screamed as she bit into my neck, dropped me on the ground, and ran.

I felt the venom spread through my body, and I tried to hold back my screams from the fire-like pain.

Later, I don't how much later, but I heard voices calling my name, and I knew I had to hide because there was no way I could explain the pain I was in. I shoved myself behind some nearby tress and hoped it was enough cover, because I was in too much pain to move any farther. Eventually the voices faded away, and the woods were silent except for a few whimpers from me every now and then.

The burning acid continued to work through my body, attacking each nerve and muscle with a vengeance. I had no concept anymore of time or of my surroundings. All that existed was the pain.

When the pain in my arms and legs started to fade, I was relieved. The relief was short-lived, however, once I became acutely aware of the increasing pain in my chest. After a minute the only pain I had was in my chest, and it was so severe that I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. My heartbeat raced frantically, and the pain built until finally my heart gave one last thump, then stopped.

Once I was sure that the pain was gone, I sat up and looked at the world for the first time through eyes that now belonged to a vampire.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	2. Time

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Two: Time

_**80 years later…**_

It has been eighty years since I was turned into a vampire by Victoria, and eighty years since I last saw the Cullens.

As soon as I woke up from my transformation, my first priority was to stage my own death. I had to allow Charlie, my mother, and everyone that I knew in Forks to begin the process of grief, and acceptance of the fact that I was gone. I would hate for them all to spend countless days wondering where I was, pointlessly looking for me. It was easier than I thought, because some of my blood was still on the ground from when Victoria bit me.

I ripped some pieces from my clothing and made it look like I was attacked by an animal, which the police officers assumed immediately from the appearance of the scene. I watched from a tree as they jumped to the conclusion that I hoped for, and felt a pang of guilt knowing the pain that I was putting my parents through.

A few days later I was in another tree, watching as my family and friends said their last goodbyes to me. It took all my strength to stay put when I saw Charlie and my Mom sobbing over my empty grave. I was surprised at the number of people who got up and talked about me; Jessica, Angela, Mike, Jacob, and my Mom and Dad all talked about what a great person I had been.

Part of me hoped that Edward, or at least one of the Cullens, would show up, but they didn't.

It was at my funeral that I first learned how much control I had over my blood lust. I could smell the blood of my friends and family from my perch, and it made my throat ache, but I resisted. I resisted because they were people that I cared about, and I knew if I hurt any of them I would hate myself for the rest of eternity. I knew from stories that the Cullens had told me that blood lust was hard to control, so I had to admit that what I was doing was pretty remarkable.

I hunted for the first time on the morning of my funeral. Instead of hating it, like I assumed I would, I actually found it calming. Biting and killing the animal wasn't calming, but running at vampire speed and feeling the wind in my hair gave me a sense of inner peace that I hadn't ever experienced as a human.

I left town after my funeral and decided to travel the world, while keeping an eye open for wherever the Cullens had disappeared to. I didn't take a plane or a bus or a car to the places I visited, instead I ran and swam wherever I wanted to go. I wanted to explore the extent of my vampire strength and discover areas that I wouldn't normally see as a human.

I ran into other vampires during my travels, and some even offered to have me join them, but I knew there was only one coven I would truly belong to. Most of the other vampires I met were nomads, and didn't stay in one place very long, so even though they had heard of the Cullens, they had no idea of their whereabouts. I hoped very much that one day I would be able to find them, and finally be able to talk to Edward about so many things. I wondered what his reaction would be to my transformation.

I had to return to Forks ten years after I left to attend Charlie's funeral. I watched Charlie's burial sitting in the same tree I used during my own. Charlie had been killed in a car accident; the roads had been slippery, so there was no way it could have been prevented. It was strange to see all my friends, who were now in their late twenties, again. I noticed Mike and Jessica were sitting together and both wearing wedding rings, so I assumed they were married. Angela and Ben also appeared to be married, and Angela was hugely pregnant.

My mom was also at the funeral, and I noticed how truly saddened she was by the loss of my father. It was touching to watch, really.

After the funeral I left Forks again and moved around the country, finding jobs here and there to make some money. I actually built up quite a savings, because I worked a lot of jobs and never really spent any of the money I made. I did, however, buy myself a car; a silver Volvo. Deep down I wanted to be a shiny Volvo owner too, and it made me somehow feel closer to Edward. (**AN: Pic on Profile**).

About twenty years after Charlie died, my mom passed away. Even though I wanted to, I wasn't able to attend the funeral. My mom and Phil were still living in Florida when she died, and it was too sunny for me to be in the area without being noticed. I said my own goodbyes to my mother one night in a small church in the town where I was living at the time.

After my mom died it was a strange feeling, knowing that both of my parents were dead and I was truly alone.

After being away from Forks for so long, the one place I truly considered home, I decided it was time to move back. I would start high school soon; enough time had passed so it was safe for me to return without suspicion.

I pulled up to my new (and former) home, and grabbed the few suitcases I owned out of the trunk of my car. I was lucky that Charlie's house had never been sold and I was able to buy it. A two bedroom, one bath house wasn't considered the perfect home for a family or young couple, so it stayed on the market for years.

Because Charlie died while still living in the house, all of the furniture was still there and it was in pretty good condition, so I didn't have to worry about buying new furniture. I brought my stuff up to my old room because it felt weird staying in Charlie's room. After putting everything away, I ran out into the woods to hunt so that I wouldn't be thirsty tomorrow. I was starting high school under the name Bella Masen, because I wanted to be sure that nobody recalled the name Bella Swan. I chose Masen because I wanted some sort of tie to Edward, even after all these years. Even if Edward didn't want me, I was still very much in love with him.

I quickly took down a mountain lion and drained it before burying it where no one would find it. Mountain lion was my favorite (surprise, surprise), and that was one of the reasons I was excited to come back to Forks, because they were plentiful here.

After I finished burying my meal, I ran until I came to the magical meadow I once shared with Edward. I walked to the middle and lay down to look at the stars. After a few minutes, I decided that it didn't hold the same magic without Edward, so I ran home. As soon as I walked in the front door, I realized that I had to be at school in a few hours.

Suddenly, I was very nervous.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Ok so I saw New Moon on Friday and i liked it better than I thought I would. I am Team Edward all the way so I thought I wouldn't enjoy this movie as much, but I did :) I hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	3. School Surprises

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Three: School Surprises

I arrived at school early the next morning, partly because it took me all of five seconds to get ready, but mostly because I was nervous and didn't want to be late.

I stared down at the schedule I had been given, and felt a lump form in my throat. When I enrolled in Forks High as a junior for the first time, so long ago, I had the exact same classes. Feelings of nostalgia and anxiety washed over me in waves, almost making me second guess my decision to return here and try to lead a normal life.

I left the safety of my car a few minutes later when other students began to arrive, hopefully making it easier for me to blend in. I wore a simple t-shirt and jeans because, even after all these decades, they were still in style. However, any hopes of blending in went out the window about two seconds later, when I was approached by a jock-looking guy with dark blonde hair.

"Hey," he said, with way too much energy so early in the morning.

"Hi," I responded quietly, hoping he would go away.

"You're new here, right?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied even though I really wanted to say _duh!_

"Well, I'm Zach Newton, and I would be happy to show you around," he said, and I wanted to scream. However, I laughed to myself as I realized that even after eighty years, I still had to deal with Newtons. I did the math and figured out that Zach must have been Mike's great-grandson.

"No thanks, I think I can find what I need on my own," I said and quickly walked away before he could reply.

The morning went by quickly, and for that I was grateful, because I wanted nothing more than to go home. In Spanish I was horrified to learn that there was not just one Newton at this school, but two. Zach had a twin sister named Brooke. Brooke did not like me because I was new and I took the attention away from her, so she spent all of Spanish twirling her bleach blonde hair and glaring at me.

During lunch I sat by myself at the table where the Cullen's used to sit and pretended to eat the food in front of me.

Sitting in Biology class was hard. I occupied the same table I had before, except this time I didn't have a Greek god for a partner. Since everyone else had paired up already, I would be doing labs by myself.

Gym was just annoying, because Zach insisted on being my partner while we were playing catch with a football.

After school I went straight home, threw myself down on my bed, and sobbed (without actually producing tears) for the rest of the night. I was sobbing because the empty seat in Biology had reminded me of how lonely I really was.

The next morning I felt a little bit better after my brief emotional breakdown, and I pulled into the parking lot at school with a small smile on my face. The smile immediately disappeared when I saw Zach look my way, and I quickly got out of my car and walked to class before he could catch up to me.

The morning went by without anything remarkable happening, and before I knew it I was walking to the cafeteria for lunch. The moment I walked in, however, I stopped dead in my tracks. I could smell the familiar scent of vampire.

I glanced around, and was stunned to see four of the Cullens sitting at their usual table. Once the initial shock allowed me to focus again, I walked quickly over to them as I tried to convince myself that what I was seeing was real.

They all had their heads down and were talking, so they didn't notice me until I spoke.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked as their heads snapped up to look at me.

I watched as all four of them tried to figure out who I was; I guess my looks had changed a bit when I became a vampire.

"You're a vampire?" Alice asked, and I nodded my head in confirmation.

"What's your name?" Jasper asked.

"Bella Masen," I replied, and their eyes grew wide as they finally realized who I was.

"Bella!" Alice gasped before jumping up and hugging me.

"I missed you Alice," I said as I hugged her back. "I missed all of you so much."

"We missed you too, Bella," Alice said when she finally let me go.

"Little sis," Emmett said as he picked me up and crushed me in a massive bear hug.

"Hi Emmett," I replied with a giggle as he spun me around.

Jasper hugged me next, and to my surprise Rosalie pulled me into a hug when Jasper let me go.

"So, explain why you are not dead, please," Alice demanded after we had all settled down.

"Victoria changed me shortly after you left. I had to fake my death," I explained. "Alice didn't you see any of this?"

"No, because Edward made me promise not to look into your future, and then once enough time had passed and we thought you were dead, I didn't see a reason to. I am so sorry," Alice said, and I could tell she truly was.

"It's okay," I replied. Because I couldn't hold it in anymore, I asked, "Where is Edward?"

"We just got here last night, and he needed a day to collect himself," Emmett explained with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you mean by 'collect himself'?" I asked.

"I guess it was hard for him to come back here after everything that happened, and he just needed some time to think," Jasper explained.

"Do you think he will want to see me?" I asked, because the last time I had seen him, he was telling me he didn't want me.

"Yes," all four of them said at the same time.

"I'm not so sure. Before he left he said he didn't want me," I explained.

"He lied, Bella. He was just trying to protect you from himself and the dangers of our world," Rosalie explained.

"He has been miserable without you," Jasper added.

"You need to talk to him, Bella," Alice said a minute later.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"He left the house this morning saying he needed to be alone, but he didn't say where he was going," Emmett explained.

I thought for a minute about where Edward would go to be alone, and then it hit me.

"I know where he is," I stated confidently.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! The link on my profile works now so you can go check out pictures of Bella's Volvo, Zach, and Brooke! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	4. Apologies

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Four: Apologies

"You know where he is?" Alice asked as she started to bounce up and down in her seat in excitement.

"Yes," I replied confidently. "Do you think I should go see him?"

"Of course you should," Emmett said in a tone that made it seem like I was dumb to even ask.

"Okay," I said as I nervously stood up to leave. "Hopefully I will see you guys later."

"You definitely will," Alice said with a big smile. "I promise."

I nodded and walked away from the table that held my long lost family. Part of me still reeled from the shock and excitement of finding them in the last place I expected, but I knew with Alice around I would never have to be completely alone anymore. I had almost made it to the door of the cafeteria when Zach Newton stopped me.

"Hey Bella," Zach said, trying to sound sexy and failing miserably.

"Zach," I replied as tried to get around him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit and have lunch with me," Zach asked, and I could have sworn I heard Emmett laugh on the other side of the cafeteria.

"I was just leaving actually," I said in frustration.

"Why?" Zach asked, sounding far more interested in my life then he had any right to.

"I'm not feeling well," I lied, and then I gave a small cough to emphasize my point.

"Oh," Zach replied.

"Yeah, and you may want to get out of the way, because I think I am going to throw up, and I would want to do it on you," I said, and sighed in relief as Zach moved out of the way.

I quickly exited the cafeteria before I could be stopped again and made my way to the office. Getting the women in the front office to let me leave was surprisingly easy. I stuck to my being sick story and the secretary believed me instantly, probably because I was so pale.

Once I was in my Volvo I drove quickly to my destination. I arrived just minutes later and parked my car in the same spot I had parked my truck when I came here years ago with Edward. I grabbed my keys, shoved them in my purse, and ran to the meadow where I knew Edward would be.

As I ran, I began to pick up Edward's scent, so I knew I was heading in the right direction. Once I made it to the trees that were on the outside of the meadow, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and walked forward.

Lying in the middle of the meadow with his eyes closed was Edward, just as perfect as ever. Any human that saw him there, so peaceful, would have just assumed he was the statue of a Greek God that someone put there.

His bronze hair was as messy as ever, and my fingers ached with the need to touch it. Actually in all honestly my fingers ached to touch all of Edward, not just his hair, but I knew I had to be patient. I needed answers before I could give in to my desires.

As I was standing there I began to wonder why Edward wasn't aware of me watching him, but then I realized it was because I was standing downwind from him and he couldn't read my thoughts. Seeing him in person for the first time in so long caused so many emotions to run wild inside of me. I didn't know what to say or how he was going to react, but I had to find out where we stood with each other.

I quietly went and sat down near him and waited for him to notice my presence. A second later Edward cracked one eye open to see who had disturbed his peace.

"Hi," I said shyly.

Both of Edward's eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position.

"Bella," Edward breathed. The confused and doubtful look on his face told me that he was trying to decide if I was real or not.

"Yes," I replied as my eyes hungrily drank Edward in. He began to slowly shake his head in disbelief.

"This isn't possible. Bella died eighty years ago," Edward said, closing his eyes again and pinching the bridge of his nose. I knew by these signature moves that he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't having delusions.

"She was attacked by an animal and died," he stated, finally looking at me again with an almost hopeful expression, wanting me to convince him otherwise.

"No, Edward, I wasn't. Unless you consider Victoria an animal, which I guess I do," I said with a small smile.

"My God, Bella, it really is you, isn't it?" Edward said as he finally came to terms with reality.

"It really is," I replied.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," Edward said as he reached his hand out to touch my face.

"Wait," I said as I stopped his hand. "I thought that was your plan, never to see me again. You don't love me, remember?"

"Bella, the reasons I gave you for leaving that day in the woods were all lies. Telling you that I didn't want you or love you was the blackest and most difficult lie I've ever told," Edward said.

"What?" I asked, not daring to believe he was telling the truth.

"Bella, the reason I left was to protect you from myself and others like me, which clearly didn't work," Edward said as he took in my vampire appearance.

"Why didn't you just say that? Why did you have to say you didn't love me?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have let me leave if you thought I still loved you," Edward explained, and I knew he was right.

"Okay, that is probably true," I admitted.

"Bella, I want you to know that I have never stopped loving you. Even when I was convinced that you had died, I still loved you more than anything else in the world, and I am so sorry for everything I put you through," Edward said, and I would have tears streaming down my face if I could.

"You really still love me?" I asked because it was just hard to believe that I had to hear him say it again.

"Yes, I really love you Bella," Edward said and I could see the love in eyes as he gazed at me. "My life has been pretty miserable without you."

"I know, mine has been miserable without you, too," I admitted. "I love you so much, Edward, and I forgive you. I think I forgave you a long time ago."

"Really?" Edward asked as happiness started to take over his face.

"Yep," I said, smiling bigger then I had in a really long time.

Edward and I smiled happily at each other for a second before his lips came crashing down on mine. We kissed passionately in our meadow, neither of us needing to breathe, until it started to rain.

"Stupid rain," I mumbled as we pulled apart, causing Edward to laugh.

"Okay, now would you mind explaining how Victoria changed you?" Edward asked as the seriousness returned to his face.

"How about we go someplace dry to discuss it?" I said as the rain began to pour.

"Sure, we can go to my house," Edward said. "I know everyone else is going to be thrilled to see you."

"I actually saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie at school," I admitted.

"I thought you might have, since you figured out where I was, but I know Esme and Carlisle will want to see you," Edward said with a smile.

"I would love to see them, too," I said with a smile as Edward helped me up.

"Let's go then," Edward said as he grabbed my hand.

"Actually, we have to go get my car first. It's parked on the side of the road," I said.

"Of course, no problem. So, has your taste in vehicles improved at all over the years, love?" Edward teased with a smirk.

"Oh, I think you will be pleased," I said as I grabbed his hand and we ran to where my shiny silver Volvo was parked.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	5. Catching Up

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Five: Catching Up

As we broke through the trees I turned so that I could watch Edward's face as he saw my car. I was glad I did, because the look on his face was comical. His mouth dropped open as he turned to face me, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You drive a Volvo?" Edward asked, still stunned.

"Yep, a silver one," I said with a smirk.

"And what made you decided to buy a silver Volvo?" Edward asked, and by the smug smile that now graced his face I could tell he knew the answer.

"I heard they were nice," I said with a shrug.

"Really? Where did you hear that?" Edward asked.

"A guy I know who likes cars used to speak highly of them," I said and then winked at him.

"Oh, well he must be a very smart guy" Edward said before he started to laugh.

"He really is. This car is amazing," I said as I got into the driver's seat and Edward climbed in on the passenger's side.

Once we were on our way and I was going well over the speed limit, Edward started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"It's just strange, seeing you drive so fast," Edward admitted.

"Oh," I said before I pushed the accelerator even further.

"See, I knew you'd like a fast car better than that old truck," Edward said, sounding smug.

"Careful, Edward. I still have very strong feelings for that old truck, may she rest in pieces," I laughed. "But I guess you were right," I admitted as I pulled up to the Cullen house.

Always the gentleman, Edward got out of the car and came around to open my door for me.

"Thanks," I said as I took his hand and we walked up the steps of the front porch. Edward led us into the house, which was eerily quiet because everyone was still at school.

"Is anyone home?" I asked, wondering where Esme and Carlisle were.

Edward nodded, before saying Esme and Carlisle's names in a normal speaking voice, which I knew they would hear no matter where they were in the house.

Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs a second later. I watched their eyes widen could hear them gasp when they saw me.

"Hi," I said shyly as Esme rushed down the stairs and wrapped her arms around me in a motherly hug.

"Bella, I can't believe it! It is so wonderful to see you. We thought…" she trailed off when she couldn't finish the sentence.

"That I had died?" I finished for her, and I felt Edward stiffen next to me when I said the words.

"Yes," Esme admitted quietly. "But, then when were you changed? And how?" Esme asked as she released me from her arms.

"Um, would it be alright if I waited until everyone was here to tell you, so I don't have tell the story more than once?" I asked.

"Of course," Carlisle answered before giving me a hug.

Once Carlisle released me, Edward led me to the couch where he sat down and then pulled me onto his lap.

Esme smiled when she saw us, and I could tell she was happy that we were together, and that Edward was happy again. We didn't have much time to enjoy the moment, though, because shortly afterwards the others arrived home from school. Emmett walked in first and grabbed me in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Glad to see you and Edward worked things out," he said as he put me down.

"See Bella, I told you would see us again," Alice said as she walked in the door with Jasper. Rosalie walked in last and took a seat next to us on the couch.

"When did the four of you see Bella?" Esme asked, sounding confused by our conversation.

"She actually found us, at school," Jasper said and Esme nodded in understanding.

"So now that we are all here, why don't you tell us your story, Bella?" Carlisle asked with an encouraging smile.

"Well," I said, turning towards Edward, "when you left me in the woods I tried to run after you. It was a stupid idea, because there was no chance I could have caught up to you, but I felt like I had to try. I didn't know what else to do.

"After running for a while, I tripped on a tree root and fell down. At that point I sort of gave up and just stayed down, not caring where I was or about anything, really. Victoria found me then, and told me she was going to kill me because you killed James. A mate for a mate, she said. Once she figured out that you were gone, she altered her plan and decided that changing me would be a more fitting punishment instead."

"Why?" Edward asked. "Don't get me wrong, I am beyond thrilled that she didn't kill you, but I wonder why she would change her mind like that?"

"She told me that she wanted me to live forever without you, just like she has to live forever without James," I explained. Edward pulled me closer, and I could see the regret that he felt in his eyes. Everyone nodded in understanding, and I continued on with my story.

"Victoria didn't think her plan through too well if she honestly thought that I would never see you again for the rest of eternity," I said, shaking my head. "Did she really think there wasn't a possibility I would run into you, or look for you?"

"I guess not," Edward said, and I could tell he was holding back the rage he felt towards Victoria.

"Anyway," I said, continuing my story, "after I was changed, I stayed long enough to watch my funeral and make sure that there were no questions left about my death. I returned years later for Charlie's funeral," I said, and I remembered back to how hard it was, knowing that I lost so much time with my Dad.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Alice asked.

"Traveling the world mostly, hoping that I would see one of you, and working now and then to earn some money," I said.

"What made you decide to come back to Forks?" Jasper asked.

"I just felt like it was time," I explained. "Forks is the place I always considered home, and I was lucky to find that my house was still in good condition, and no one was living in it."

"You're staying at your old house?" Edward said with a grin.

"Yep," I said with a grin of my own.

"Bella, you are more than welcome to come and live with us," Esme said.

"Thanks, I'd really like that. I'd like to have a few more days in my old house first, though, if you don't mind," I said timidly.

"Of course, Bella," Esme said. "You may move in whenever you feel ready."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. The thought of being part of a family, one that I already loved, made me happier than I had been in a very long time.

"Bella, how were you able to enroll in school without a parent or guardian?" Carlisle asked.

"I was able to forge some emancipation papers, and it didn't seem to be any problem," I explained.

"That was good thinking," Carlisle said. "Did you enroll under the name Bella Swan?"

"No, I didn't want anyone remembering the name," I said, and I knew I would be blushing if I could. "So I enrolled under the name Bella Masen."

I looked around and saw the Cullens all smiling their approval. I slowly turned my head toward Edward, unsure of what his reaction would be to my new name, but I was thrilled to see that his smile was the biggest of them all.

"I liked the sound of it," I said, shrugging, not sure what to say next.

"I like the sound of it, too," Edward said before placing a lingering kiss on the top of my head.

"Well, I should get going now. It's been a long day, and I want to go home for a while before school tomorrow," I said before standing up.

"Do you have to go?" Edward asked, looking disappointed.

"Yes," I said, "but I expect to see you climbing through my window tonight," I told him with a smile.

"Of course, love," Edward said before taking my face in both of his hands and kissing me deeply right in front of his entire family.

"Ewe," I heard Emmett say before Rose slapped the back of his head. It was nice to know some things never changed.

After saying goodbye to everyone I walked to my car, vaguely aware of the huge smile on my face. And in my blissful state, I was completely unaware that I was being closely watched.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	6. Watching Romance

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter Six: Watching; Romance**

V POV

To say that I was 'pissed' would be the understatement of the century.

When I changed Bella Swan, I expected her to wander the world, alone and miserable for the rest of eternity, just like me. I wanted her to know what it was like to exist day after day without the comforting feeling of a mate by her side. But, of course, that didn't happen.

Sure, she was alone for eighty years, but that is nothing to a vampire. Most likely the time had passed quickly for her, especially during the newborn stage. Now she had her family, and her precious Edward, back in her life.

I watched from the trees outside the Cullens' house as Bella reunited with the family she thought she had lost forever. As I watched, I made sure to keep my mind clear so Edward Cullen wouldn't hear my thoughts and discover me. If he had, then he would have figured out quickly enough why I was there.

Apparently luck was on my side, because Alice Cullen didn't seem to be having any visions of me being there.

I sat there and watched until Bella left, and then I followed her home. I noticed she had a sickeningly happy smile on her face the whole time. I found a tree at little Miss Bella Swan's house where I could sit and watch her. When Edward showed up I left, because I couldn't take any more of their mushiness.

I began running through the woods and, as I ran, I started to come up with a plan. I wanted to take Bella Swan down and finally realize my revenge, but I knew I could not do it alone. She had all of the Cullens on her side, which meant I needed help. There was only one person I could think of who might help me, so I began running to the place I knew he would be.

B POV

When I arrived home I took a nice long, hot shower to help me relax after the amazing day I had. Once I was dressed, I made my way to my room where I picked up my copy of Wuthering Heights to read for about the millionth time.

Just as I was getting lost in the book, my window flew open and Edward gracefully landed in my room.

"I see you haven't lost your touch," I said as I glanced at my window before turning to face Edward.

"Nope," Edward said with a smug smile as I rolled my eyes.

I jumped across the room and landed in Edward's arms, burying my face in his chest before either of us could say anything else. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me and we just stood there in each other's arms for a minute.

"I missed you," I mumbled into Edward's chest.

"I missed you, too," Edward said. "Would you please put your head up so I can kiss you?"

I happily complied with his request, and Edward pulled me into the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. Kissing Edward was much better now that I was a vampire, because he didn't have to hold anything back.

When we pulled apart several minutes later, Edward led me over to the bed. He picked up my book to move it out of the way so we could lie down, but not before noticing the title.

"You're reading this again?" Edward said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes...and?" I said defensively.

"I just thought after eighty years you would have found a new book to read," Edward said before dropping the book to the floor.

"Nope," I said before sighing in contentment as Edward pulled me back into his arms.

"Then I guess a trip to the book store is in order," Edward said, and I felt him chuckling underneath me.

"Whatever," I said before we both fell silent, getting lost in each other's stares.

"Bella," Edward said breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" I responded lazily as I traced patterns on Edward's chest.

"How can you not hate me for what I did?" Edward asked.

"I love you too much to ever truly hate you," I responded. "Besides, I understand now that you only left to protect me."

"God, I really don't deserve you," Edward moaned into my hair.

"Really? Because I was thinking that I don't deserve you," I replied.

"We are quite the pair, aren't we?" Edward asked.

"We sure are," I said before we both started to laugh.

"Bella?" Edward said after our laughter died down.

"Yes?" I answered as I looked to meet his eyes.

"Did you ever find the stuff I left under your floor boards?" Edward asked curiously.

"No. What did you put in my floor?" I asked, now curious myself.

"I'll show you," he said before getting off of the bed and prying up one of my floorboards. He dug around until he pulled out some paper and a CD.

"Your pictures and your presents from your eighteenth birthday party," Edward said, and I noticed he shuddered at the mention of my disastrous eighteenth birthday party.

"I thought you took these," I said in amazement.

"I know that I said it would be as if I never existed, but I was hoping you would find these one day and realize that I really did love you," Edward explained. "I was being more selfish than I wanted to admit."

I took the objects out of Edward's hands and began flipping through them, the first thing I saw were the plane tickets.

"I guess these are no good now," I said, and Edward nodded before taking them and throwing them in my garbage can.

Next were the picture of Edward, Edward and my dad, and Edward and myself. I smiled at the ones of Edward alone and Edward with my dad, but scowled at the one of Edward and myself.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he gazed at the picture.

"I look so plain compared to you in this picture," I complained.

"You look beautiful," Edward said, and I snorted.

"Do you want the picture?" I asked.

"You don't want to keep it?" Edward asked, surprised.

"I want you to have it, so you can have something that reminds you of the human me," I explained.

"Thank you, love. This means a lot to me," Edward said before putting the picture in his pocket.

"No problem," I said before picking up the CD and putting it into my old CD player. As the first notes of my lullaby filled the room, Edward pulled me into his arms and we slowly started dancing. As we danced around my room I couldn't help but feel like my life was perfect. I wish it could have stayed that way, but I knew better.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	7. Partners and Newtons

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Seven: Partners and Newton's

VPOV

I ran to the place we had agreed to meet; the feel of the wind and the thoughts of my new plan making me a bit calmer than I had been before discovering Bella's newfound happiness. I arrived to find that he was already there, leaning casually against a tree.

"What's this about, Victoria?" he asked when he saw me.

"Bella Swan," I answered with anger in my voice.

"Of course," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"She's joined up with the Cullens again. She is happy, which means I'm not," I explained.

"So?" he replied. I could see by his attitude that it would be difficult to convince him to help me.

"So, she ruined my happiness and I want to destroy hers. And you are going to help me," I spat out.

"Why should I?" he asked. "I don't care about Bella Swan one way or the other."

"Because if you don't help me, I will make your life a living hell," I said with a menacing smile.

"Fine. I'll do it, but only because I want you to leave me alone," he said and I could he was unhappy.

"Whatever. We are going to need help, because we can't take on all of the Cullens by ourselves," I said as I started to form a plan.

"Well, I know there are at least two vampires in the coven I am staying with that will help," he offered.

"Excellent," I replied. "Now we just need to find four others to help us. I am sure we can find some nomads or something."

"Fine," he answered, and I could tell he was still less than thrilled to be helping me with my plan.

"Oh, and one more thing. Try not to make any decisions about this, because if you do, their little psychic will see what we are up to," I said as I turned to leave.

"Fine. Goodbye, Victoria," he said as he turned to leave.

"See you soon," I said with a smug grin before running deeper into the forest.

BPOV

After spending the night at my house talking and enjoying the fact that we were together again, Edward and I went over to his house so we could ride to school with his siblings. Since we couldn't all fit in one car, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I ended up in my Volvo, and Emmett and Rosalie took Edward's.

"I can't believe you let Emmett drive your car," I said as I drove us to school.

"I know, but I get to ride with you, so it's okay," Edward said as he played with a lock of my hair.

"So, are you anxious about school?" I asked with a smirk.

"No," Edward said with a laugh and a roll of his eyes.

"Well, maybe you should be," I replied, and my smirk turned into a full grin.

"Why is that?" Edward asked and I could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Oh, because the Newton twins are there," I replied, and I could Alice and Jasper chuckling in the back seat.

"The Newton twins?" Edward asked through his teeth, and all traces of humor left his face.

"Yep. Brooke and Zach," I said, and shuddered a little at the memory of the two horrors.

"Are Zach and Brooke anything like Mike?" Edward asked, and I could tell he really didn't want to know the answer.

"Zach is just like Mike, and Brooke is…" I said trailing off as I tried to think of a nice way to describe Brooke.

"Brooke is what, Bella?" Edward asked when I didn't finish my sentence.

"Well, she is a bitch," I said, deciding there was no nice way to describe her.

We were silent the rest of the way to school as we thought about what and who we would have to deal with when we got there. Once we parked the car, Alice and Jasper said goodbye and walked to their first class, while Edward and I went to the office to get his schedule.

Edward got his schedule, and was not satisfied that we only had one class together. I was not surprised when he used his dazzling charm to get his classes changed so that we could be together all day.

The morning went by without any problems, and I started to think that school might not be so bad if Edward was there, but then we got to Spanish.

As soon as we walked in the door, Brooke zeroed in on Edward and he cringed at what I guessed were her thoughts. We sat down in the back of the room, and Brooke brazenly followed us and sat in the seat right in front of Edward.

"Hi. I'm Brooke," she said with flip of her hair. She was giving Edward what I assumed was suppose to be a sexy smile.

"Edward," he answered back while grabbing my hand.

"Well, since you're like new here, maybe you should like sit next to me at lunch and I can fill you in on things here," Brooke said and she started bat her eyelashes.

"Um, no thanks. I'll be sitting with my girlfriend at lunch," Edward said as he pulled me closer.

"Well, whatever then. When she starts to bore you, come and find me," she said before winking at him and walking away.

Spanish went by peacefully after that, and before I knew it we were at lunch. Edward and I were waiting in line to get the lunches we wouldn't eat, when Zach came and stood behind us.

"Hi Bella," Zach said with way to much excitement.

"Zach," I replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend?" Zach asked, causing Edward to wrap an arm around my waist.

"Sorry, I already have plans with my boyfriend, Edward," I said as I leaned back and rested my head on Edward's chest.

"Oh, well maybe some other time," Zach said just as we reached the front of the line. I could tell Edward wanted to inform him that hell would freeze over first, but he apparently didn't want to cause any unnecessary attention on his first day. We got our food and went to sit with the rest of our family.

"I saw you two had run-ins with both the Newtons today," Alice said with a smile.

"Yes, thanks for the heads up Alice," Edward scolded, and I could tell he was still angry at Zach for asking me out.

"You're welcome," Alice said, and then we spent the rest of the lunch hour talking about school and the Newtons.

When I went to dump my tray, Brooke Newton walked up to me with an angry expression on her face.

"Listen Bella, you should know that I want Edward," she said. "And I always get what I want."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes, knowing full well that she would never 'get' Edward.

"So, game on," she said rudely before walking away.

_Was she kidding? Okay, fine, then game on, bitch,_ I thought as I walked to where Edward was waiting so we could go to biology

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! I hope you guys had great holidays :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	8. Game On

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Eight: Game On

BPOV

Edward and I arrived at Biology class and sat down at my table. I remembered how just yesterday I sat at this table feeling alone and wondering if I would always feel that way. Now Edward sat beside me, repeating history once more, and that feeling of loneliness had left.

Edward turned towards me with a confused expression on his face and asked, "What was going on between you and Brooke just now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"When the two of you were talking just now, her thoughts consisted of her and me making out, and her wearing tight, revealing clothing," Edward said with a shudder.

"Oh. Well, she was informing me that she wanted you, and that she always gets what she wants, so game on," I said, summarizing my earlier conversation with Brooke.

"Bella, you know that you are the only one I will ever love and that she is not going to get what she wants, right?" Edward asked as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, Edward," I replied as I lowered my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Good," Edward said, and he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

We spent the rest of Biology like this as the teacher droned on about whatever it was he was talking about. Edward and I went to gym after Biology, and before l knew it the school day was over.

"I am amazed at how graceful you are now," Edward said as we drove back to his house. He had been extremely impressed with me during gym because I didn't hurt myself or anyone around me, and I stayed upright the entire time.

"Well, being a vampire does have its advantages," I said with a smirk.

"That it does," Edward replied as we came to a stop in front of his house, where he then kissed me with every ounce of passion he had. We broke apart when Alice, who rode home with Rose and Emmett, tapped on the window. Edward and I got out of the car and walked in with everyone else. We all plopped down in the living room just as Esme came in and asked us how school was.

"Fine," we all mumbled at the same time.

"Well, you certainly sound like human teenagers," Esme said. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"Well, Bella got cornered by a girl who said she wanted Edward, and she always gets what she wants," Alice said, and I glared at her because I realized she knew it was going to happen and she didn't warn me.

"Yes, and thanks for the warning Alice," I said, voicing my irritation.

"You didn't need any warning. I knew you could handle it," Alice said with a grin.

"Whatever. Do you know what she is planning to do?" I asked, wondering how this girl was going try to steal my boyfriend.

"Well, tomorrow she is planning to wear a tight, leopard print dress to get his attention," Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

"Dressing like a slut; that's her big plan?" I asked with disgust.

"So far, yes, that is her plan," Alice said, and we both rolled our eyes at the stupidity of the plan. I was obviously giving her too much credit for creativity.

I spent the rest of the night at Cullen's house, mainly because I was comfortable there and too lazy to go home. Alice gave me a t-shirt and jeans to wear the next morning, and I was both surprised and grateful that she didn't try to make me into Barbie Bella. When I said as much, she said she dressed me like this to prove to Brooke that I could wear something as simple as jeans and a t-shirt and still look sexier than her. I had to admire Alice's thinking.

We got to school and didn't see Brooke as we walked into the building, and that was just fine with us. Edward and I didn't see her until we got to Spanish, but when we got there she was pretty hard to miss. Brooke was wearing a skin tight, spaghetti strapped, leopard print dress**.** I personally thought it was way over the top for school, and I was shocked that she hadn't been sent home to change. A second later I noticed a sweater draped over the back of her chair and I assumed she must put it on whenever teachers were around so she didn't get in trouble.

"Hi Edward," Brooke purred as we walked by to get to our seats.

"Brooke," Edward replied without even glancing at her.

Edward and I made it to our seats and sat down. Brooke immediately leaned down to get something out of her backpack, giving Edward a chance to see down the front of her dress.

Edward didn't see a thing, however, because he wasn't facing forward; he had turned around to look at me. When Brooke noticed this, she straightened up and sent a glare my way.

Brooke didn't get a chance to do anything else, because the teacher came in and she had to pull her sweater on. When class was over, she got up and walked out, swaying her hips from side to side trying to look sexy. It didn't work.

When lunch time arrived, Edward and I were unlucky enough to end up in line behind Brooke in the cafeteria. She tried to be sexy the whole time we were behind her, and she was staring to get on my nerves. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that she was getting to him, too. I had to do something to make her stop. When we reached the end of the line to pay for our lunches, I saw my chance.

Everything in our school is old, and that includes the counters where they serve food, so it didn't surprise me to see some sharp pieces of wood sticking out of the counter. With my vampire speed and agility I was able to quickly take a piece of Brooke's dress and hook it on one of the sharp pieces that were sticking out. I silently prayed that Brooke was wearing underwear, because if this worked and her dress ripped, I was not interested in seeing her naked backside.

After she paid, Brooke walked forward and I heard a loud ripping sound as the back of her dress ripped open. I noticed that she was wearing underwear, but unfortunately it was a thong, so Edward and I ended up seeing more then we wanted to. Everyone behind us saw what had happened as well and started to laugh. Brooke turned bright red, wrapped her sweater around her waist so she was covered, and ran out of the cafeteria.

When we got to our table Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were all laughing because even though they didn't have a good view to what happened, Alice had filled them in.

"See Bella, I knew you could handle Brooke," Alice said, and I just shook my head and sat down.

VPOV

I was sitting in a tree just outside the Forks High School grounds. I wanted to get a feel for the schedule Bella was keeping in her elaborate farce of pretending to be human. I was also running through the list of nomadic vampires that I knew, calculating how many might be willing to help me.

My thoughts had turned to where I wanted to hunt tonight when a girl came running out of the school, apparently very upset about something.

She was wearing a dress that was too tight and had too much makeup on. She only held my interest for a split second, but then she mumbled something that caught my complete attention.

"Stupid Bella. I know she had something to do with this. So help me, she'll be sorry."

Not that it mattered, but I noticed then that her dress had been torn. From the girl's comment, I could only assume that she and Bella did not get along, and that perhaps Bella was the reason for her being so upset and for possibly ruining her dress.

I suddenly smiled, realizing that from the way she had spit out Bella's name, I may have found another ally that could help me take down Bella Swan.

**To see a picture of Brooke's dress, please visit my profile!**

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Thanks also to Jessie for the great idea :) Lastly to emmettismymonkeyman I am sorry if chapter two confused you but she is thinking back to everything that happened after she was changed, it also clearly says that she went back ten years after her change not eighty for Charlie's funeral. If you have any other questions please ask. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	9. Missing

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Nine: Missing

Brooke POV:

I ran out of school, my face flushed with embarrassment, as I tried to cover up the gaping hole in my dress, which I knew was ripped because of something Bella did. I didn't actually see what she did, but I knew it was her.

"Stupid Bella, I know she had something to do with this. So help me, she'll be sorry," I mumbled, trying to hold back tears as I realized my dress was ruined beyond repair.

I finally made it to my car and was fumbling with my car keys when a woman with bright red hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello," she purred in a high pitched voice.

"Hi," I responded, trying to get my car unlocked so I could get away from this strange person.

"Did I hear you talking about a person named Bella?" she asked, acting as if we hadn't just met moments ago, but had been friends forever.

"Um, yes," I said in a shaky voice. This woman was making me nervous, but I couldn't figure out why at the moment.

"You wouldn't have been talking about Bella Masen, would you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," I replied. _Crap_, I thought, _don't tell me this is a relative of hers or something. Obviously she knows I'm not a Bella fan._

"I know her. She really is a bitch, isn't she?" she asked pointedly, and just like that I wasn't nervous anymore. She had to be okay, in my opinion, if we both agreed that Bella Masen was a bitch. I found myself starting to like her.

"Totally," I replied. "She is going out with Edward Cullen who, let's face it, should be with someone more his caliber, like me. Plus, she ripped one of my best dresses."

"I agree. Edward Cullen would be much better with you than her," she said, and I nodded in agreement. "And, yes, that was a very nice dress before Bella ruined it."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "I am Brooke, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Brooke, my name is Victoria," she said. "What would you say if I told you I had a way for you to get rid of Bella, once and for all?"

"I would say 'what do I have to do?'" I questioned, though I didn't really care because I would do anything to get rid of Bella.

"Follow me," she replied, and without stopping to think, I followed my strange new friend into the woods.

We walked for a long time, but when I asked where we were going, I got no answer. I thought about turning around more than a few times, but knew I would get lost if I did. Finally, we stopped, and the woman whipped her head around to look at me. For the first time, I noticed her shocking, bright red eyes.

"Who exactly are you, Victoria?" I asked, realizing I should have been more nervous than I was.

"I am a vampire, Brooke, and I am going to turn you into a vampire so that you can help me destroy Bella Masen," she answered, with an evil look in her eye.

Instead of running for my life like a sane person would, I ignored every instinct that told me to escape. I could only focus on the promise of getting my revenge on Bella, and also getting Edward.

I looked her right in the eye and said, "Excellent!"

As soon as I said this, she smiled, walked up to me, grabbed my neck and bit down hard. I screamed as some type of liquid fire started to spread down my throat and through my body.

Bella POV

Brooke wasn't at school the next day, and I started to feel guilty. She must have been even more embarrassed than I thought after the dress incident.

"Do you think Brooke stayed home because of what I did?" I asked Edward as we were leaving Spanish to go to lunch.

"I don't know," Edward said with a shrug. "I wouldn't worry too much, though. I'm sure she will be back to annoy us tomorrow."

"I'm sure you are right," I said as Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close.

As it turned out, Edward was wrong. Brooke didn't show up the next day, or the next day. As the days wore on, I began to feel worse about what happened and even started to worry a bit when I realized that with each day, Zach looked more and more upset. After four days I couldn't take anymore and I decided to talk to Zach.

"Hey Zach," I said as Edward and I walked up to him in the parking lot before school.

"Bella, Edward," Zach responded without even looking at us.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing full well that he was not.

"No. Brooke left school early four days ago, and nobody has seen her since then," Zach responded in a tone that showed just how nervous he was.

"You mean she never came home at all?" I asked.

"No," Zach replied as he turned to face us for the first time.

"Has she ever done that before?" I asked, and then because I felt the need to clarify, I added, "Not come home, I mean."

"No," Zach answered. "We're twins, and we've always had this strange connection, and I just have this feeling that she is in trouble."

"Zach, we are so sorry," I said, and Edward nodded his head in agreement. "If there is anything we can do, let us know, okay?"

"Okay, thanks," Zach said before grabbing his bag and walking to class.

"Edward, it's my fault she left early," I said as guilt consumed me. "What if she was kidnapped or something?"

"I am sure she is fine," Edward said reassuringly as he rubbed my back. "But just in case, we can ask Alice at lunch if she sees anything odd in Brooke's future."

"Okay," I said before following Edward into the school.

As soon as we sat down at the lunch table, I turned to Alice. She had a panicked look on her face, and Jasper was trying to calm her.

"Alice, Zach told us that Brooke is missing, and - -" I started before Alice interrupted me.

"Bella, I knew you what you wanted to ask me, and I've already looked," she said.

"Okay," I said. "So did you see anything strange?"

"Victoria," Alice said in a whisper as Jasper pulled her into his lap.

"What?" I said, not understanding what Victoria had to do with anything. Nevertheless, I was starting to feel angry rather than scared just hearing her name. I felt Edward suddenly tense up beside me as he read Alice's thoughts.

"I saw Victoria with Brooke," Alice continued. "Bella, Brooke has been changed into one of us, and she and Victoria are planning some kind of attack to destroy you."

"Brooke wants to destroy me?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Victoria wanting to take away my happiness didn't seem to surprise me as much, since she had already tried to do that once before. I was shocked to hear that Brooke held that much animosity towards me, though. Hadn't we only just met days ago?

"Yes. I assume that Victoria was the one who changed her, and they are planning on coming here to kill you," Alice said, and finally terror began to creep in and take over the anger inside of me.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	10. Visions of A Threat

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Ten: Visions of A Threat

As soon as the words left Alice's mouth, I started to shiver. Not because I was cold, of course, but because fear had taken over my body. Victoria wanting me dead shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did, because I am pretty sure she had wanted me dead the first time she saw me. It was just that I hadn't heard from her in eighty years, and I figured she had moved on to other things. Apparently I was wrong.

"Edward, she must have been waiting outside the school when Brooke left. Why didn't you hear her thoughts?" Rosalie asked breaking me away from my own thoughts.

"I don't know. I guess because I was in a cafeteria filled with the thoughts of hundreds of other people," Edward said. "Plus, I didn't even know she was here, so I wasn't concentrating on her thoughts."

"I guess that makes sense," Rosalie said, and we all nodded in agreement.

"I don't see what the problem is," Emmett said, causing us all to look at him like in disbelief.

"Two vampires are coming here to kill Bella. You don't see the problem there?" Edward asked.

"Well, there are two of them and eight of us, so no. I really don't see the problem," Emmett said.

"It is weird that Victoria would try to get to me with just one other vampire on her side," I said, as I realized Emmett might not be correct, but may have another point altogether.

"You're right. Victoria is smarter than that. My guess is that she has others in mind to help, but she hasn't settled on anything, so I only see those two," Alice said.

"I think you're right," Edward agreed. "We should go home and talk to Esme and Carlisle about this. They need to know immediately." I nodded my head in agreement.

"That's a good idea," Jasper said, and we all stood up to leave. As we walked by Zach's table, the guilt flared up inside me as I realized he would never see his sister again, and it was because of me. Edward must have sensed my stress, because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

We made it to the office, where Edward used his charm to convince the secretary at the desk to let us go home early. Edward told her that Esme had called him just now to tell him there had been a death in the family, and we had to get home immediately. He also batted his eyelashes a few times for good measure. We were in our cars, racing home, five minutes later.

I tried to stay calm as I watched the green trees whip by at an alarming pace, but it was hard to do knowing that there was someone out there plotting my destruction.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway, and Edward had my door open before I could blink.

We walked in the house, and I was pleased to see Esme and Carlisle in the living room. Seeing us all walk in during the middle of a school day, however, did not make them as pleased to see us.

"Why aren't you in school?" Esme asked in a very motherly tone.

"Alice had a vision of my death," I said, a little too bluntly.

"What?" Esme asked, alarmed.

"That is not technically true," Alice argued. "I had a vision of Victoria and Brooke coming here with the intention of killing you."

"Victoria?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, you remember Victoria," Emmett said. "She was James' mate. Remember the one with fiery red hair, kind of a bitch?"

"Yes, I remember her. Thank you, Emmett," Carlisle said. "But I'm confused as to why she would want to kill you. She is the one who turned you, correct?"

"Well, her intention in changing me was to give me the same eternity of loneliness and emotional pain that she has," I explained. "Since I am not unhappy anymore, she is going back to plan A, which was ending my life the old-fashioned way."

"Wait, so she thinks she is going to get to you with only one other person?" Esme asked, voicing the question we had earlier.

"Our guess is that she has other people in mind to help. But since she hasn't decided on anything, I can't see anyone else," Alice explained.

"Okay, so from now on we stick together at all times. Nobody leaves the house alone," Carlisle said, looking each of us in the eye as he said it.

"Why? I mean, I am the only one that she wants," I said.

"That's true, but she could go after anyone of us to get to you," Carlisle explained, and fear rose in me again as I realized he was right.

"Okay" I said, and then added, "I am sorry I am causing trouble for you guys."

"Bella, don't say that. You are a part of this family, and if something happened to you it would hurt us all," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"He is right, Bella," Carlisle said. "And you shouldn't blame yourself, because it isn't your fault. You didn't choose this."

Everyone else came over then and wrapped their arms around me in a group hug. When we pulled apart, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you all," I said, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"We will get this taken care of. Don't worry," Carlisle said, I knew he was referring to Victoria.

I hoped he was right, but part of me wondered if getting rid of Victoria would be as easy as we thought it would.

VPOV

When the blonde girl (I think her name was Brooke) woke up from her transformation, I took her hunting in a town about an hour away. I didn't want her hunting near Forks, just in case she got messy and drew attention to herself.

Once Brooke had hunted, we made our way up to Alaska to meet with my partner in crime. I was pleased to see he had come through with two other vampires, like he promised.

Our group now consisted of myself, Brooke, Laurent, Irina and Tanya. I guess Tanya had a thing for Edward and was pissed that Bella got her hooks into him. She was more than willing to help take her down. We had five, but it wasn't enough. They had eight in their little family, and we needed more help. The question was, where were we going to find it?

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	11. The Future Disappears

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Eleven: The Future Disappears

VPOV:

As the five of us sat in the woods together, trying to figure out who we could get to help us, we realized that this was going to be harder than we thought. As is turns out, there are not a lot of options when it comes to destroying the Cullens, because everyone likes them. Laurent suggested the Volturi at one point, but we all decided it would be best if we didn't involve them. We didn't really know any other covens or nomads who didn't know and love the Cullens, so we were officially stuck.

I got up and started to pace out of frustration. I wanted this so bad, but I just didn't see a way to make it happen. It wouldn't be so hard if they didn't have so many powers on their side, but unfortunately they had a mind reader, a psychic, and an emotion controller. Not to mention Swan could have a power that I didn't even know about. I continued to pace as I tried to think of any enemies the Cullens might have, but I couldn't think of anyone. They were just too damn nice.

A few minutes later, I stopped dead in my tracks as an idea came to me - a really, really good idea. In my travels over the years I heard stories about werewolves that lived on a reservation near Forks. I also heard that years and years ago the Cullen's made some kind of treaty with the Cullens, and if that treaty was broken, then it meant war. One way the Cullens could break the treaty was if they bit a human – just bite, not necessarily kill, a human. If I could make the wolves believe that the Cullens bit Bella to change her, then they would have to attack them.

"Listen, I have a brilliant idea," I said as I turned back to the rest of the group. I filled them in on the plan, and they agreed that it was good. So, we started running back to Washington, and as we ran I thought of ways that I would be able to convince them to wage a war against the Cullens without them ripping me apart. Werewolves were my natural enemy, and walking right up to a group of them would be enough reason for them to attack. Also, I wasn't one hundred percent sure that there were any wolves left.

Running at full speed, we were in Washington a few hours later and almost to the Quileute reservation. An awful smell started to fill my nose, and I figured it was the scent of werewolf, which meant we were close. Suddenly, a giant creature jumped out in front of me, and we all skidded to a stop. I knew that the angry creature that was towering over me was a werewolf, and I was both nervous and excited.

"We have come to talk to you about the Cullens" I said quickly, and I saw a flicker of recognition in the wolf's eye when I said the name.

"We believe the Cullens have violated the treaty." As soon as I said this, the wolf disappeared in the woods, and emerged a minute later as a man.

"Why do you believe this?" he asked, and I could see how much control it took for him talk to a vampire.

"They changed my friend Bella into a vampire," Brooke said, totally surprising and pleasing me.

It didn't escape my notice that a flicker of pain went through the man's eyes at the mention of the name Bella.

"We were just on our way over there to confront them when we remembered the treaty," I explained. "We knew that, since they broke the treaty, you might also have a stake in this. We were hoping to work together to bring justice."

"I don't trust you," the man said. "But if what you are saying is true, and the treaty has been broken, then we will have no choice but to attack. There are only four of us, so if you're serious about helping, we may consider it," the man said, and I felt happiness course through my body.

"Wait here, I will go get the rest of my pack," the man said before he disappeared again. We waited silently for a few minutes until the man, along with three other people, came back.

"Okay," the man began. "I am the alpha of the pack. My name is Jacob, and this is Embry, Seth, and Leah."

"I am Victoria, and this is Laurent, Brooke, Irina and Tanya," I said as I introduced everyone.

"Like I said, we really don't trust you, but since so many of our pack members have imprinted and stopped phasing, we need all the help we can get," Jacob said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys sure this is the best idea? I mean, maybe we could just talk to them and let them explain. Maybe they didn't have a choice, maybe they had to change this person," the guy called Seth pointed out.

"We don't have choice, Seth. You will help us attack the Cullens," Jake said with authority, and as he said it Seth seemed forced somehow to bow to the ground.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes," said Jacob, and we waited for the men to phase into wolves and then ran in the direction of the Cullen's house.

BPOV

Edward and I were sitting in the living room with the rest of the family. Alice had just had vision of Laurent, Irina and Tanya joining Victoria, and everyone was greatly upset by the development. The Cullens could not believe that members of a coven, who they considered family, were betraying them. We were all upset that Laurent was still alive and in contact with Victoria.

"We still outnumber them, so it should be okay," Carlisle said, and he was saying it comfort us, but it didn't. I felt guilty because I was the reason this was happening. I thought briefly about running away so that the Cullens would be safe, but I knew Victoria would still come here, and that my leaving would only put the Cullen's in more danger, so I decided against it. I was torn from my thoughts when Alice gasped, and a look of terror appeared on her face.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"All of our futures just disappeared," Alice said in a terrified whisper.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	12. Please read!

**Hey!**

**I wanted to let you guys know that it may take me longer to update than usual. I have currently lost most of my motivation for writing. Someone wrote some pretty upsetting reviews for my story Destiny. I know my stories aren't the greatest but I am not trying to be a professional writer I am doing this for fun. It just hurts when someone writes me paragraph length reviews about how bad my story is. I probably would have been ok if it would have been one review but this person wrote multiple reviews. I promise I am not giving up on this story I just need to cool off. Also I want to say a huge thank you to those of you who do like my work; it means a lot to me.**

**KACULLEN**


	13. Outnumbered

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Thirteen: Outnumbered

**EPOV**

We were silent as we contemplated what Alice had just said; as far as we knew, the only reason our futures would disappear would be if we died. I pulled Bella tightly against me as I thought about the possibility of losing her again.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked, and I could hear the terror in her voice.

No one answered the question. The truth was that we didn't know what was coming, so we didn't know how to prepare for it.

"Alice, can you see what Victoria's future looks like?" I asked, hopping it would give us some insight as to what our next move might be.

"Her future is blank, too," Alice said, and I could tell she was confused. Truth be told, I was too.

Voices filled my head before I had time to straighten out my confusion.

"_The Cullens broke the treaty, and they will pay,"_ a very angry male voice thought.

"_I don't know about this, Jake. I really think we should talk to them first," _another male voice thought.

"_This is too perfect. I can't believe they bought it," _Victoria thought. _"Bella Swan is as good as dead"._

"_Edward Cullen will finally be mine."_ This came from both Tanya and Brooke, and their thoughts were the last I heard before I turned back to my family.

"Victoria is almost here. I can hear her thoughts, and the thoughts of the people she is with," I explained. "I think the wolves are helping her, because one of them seems to be under the impression that we have broken the treaty."

"But we didn't break the treaty," Emmett pointed out.

"I know. But I think Victoria told them that we did, and they believed her," I said, and soon as I finished talking I saw Victoria and her group step out of the woods.

"They're here," I said, and everyone whirled around to face the window.

"If we can get the Quileutes to listen to us, we may be able to stop this" Carlisle said, and I shook my head.

"There is only one of them that I think would listen, but he doesn't have the power to get the wolves to stop," I explained just as four wolves and five vampires crashed through our window.

"Hello again, Cullens," Victoria said, and the wolves behind here growled.

"Prepare to die," she said, with a triumphant sneer.

With that Victoria and her army poised themselves to attack. Victoria started walking towards me and Bella, so I positioned myself in a protective stance and crouched down, ready to fight.

"_Stupid leech," _I heard inside my head from my right, and before I could turn, a giant russet colored wolf rammed into my side. The wolf was stronger than I would have anticipated, and I went straight through an unbroken part of the glass wall. I jumped to my feet and the wolf was there waiting, growling and snapping its sharp teeth in my direction.

I tried to tune in to Victoria's thoughts to see if Bella was ok, but the wolf grabbed on to my leg and I realized I needed to concentrate on his thoughts if I wanted to live long enough to see Bella again.

Using my free leg, I kicked the wolf in the shoulder hard enough to get him to drop my leg, and was relieved when he did.

The wolf and I jumped up at the same time and immediately started circling each other as we prepared to fight. I was determined not to underestimate him again.

As we circled, I noticed that the rest of my family was engaged in battles of their own. Esme was fighting the wolf that didn't seem to want to fight, which was good. Emmett and Carlisle were each fighting a wolf, Rose and Alice were fighting Tanya and Brooke, and Jasper was fighting both Laurent and Irina.

I didn't see Bella, but I knew who she was fighting, and it made me sick. We were outnumbered and I prayed we would be able to pull through this.

My scan of the other fights only took a second and the russet wolf didn't even notice my momentary distraction. A second later I jumped out of the way when the wolf dove at me with its teeth curled in a sneer.

"_Stupid leech. I need to kill him so I can go back and make sure that was Bella, and that I am not crazy," _he thought, and I took advantage of his distracted state.

Pinning him to the ground, I looked him straight in the eye to make sure he heard me.

"You're not crazy, and that _is_ Bella." The giant wolf's eye grew wide as what I said sank in.

"_How did…?" _he started to think, but I cut him off.

"I can read minds," I explained, and then noticed he was not pleased about this.

"_So leech, does this mean you are admitting to biting Bella?" _he asked in his head.

"No," I started to explain, but he cut me off this time.

"_I don't believe you, because she disappeared right around the time that you left. So it would make sense that you changed her and took her with you."_

"I didn't change her. Victoria did," I explained. "The only reason I left was to protect Bella from myself, and from what I am."

"_Why would Victoria change Bella?_" he asked. I could tell, much to my relief, that he was beginning to doubt his original conclusions.

"I killed Victoria's mate, James, because he was trying to kill Bella," I explained, while keeping the wolf pinned to the ground, just in case.

"When Victoria found Bella, she was going to kill her. But when she realized that I had left Bella, she decided to change her in order to make her live a miserable and lonely existence, forever without her mate. Just like Victoria has had to live without hers."

"_But Bella found you, so now Victoria wants her dead?"_ he thought, putting the rest of the pieces together.

"Right," I said, and released my hold on him. I knew from his tone of voice and thought that he now understood that the treaty had not been broken, and Bella was not changed by one of my family or by me.

"_Embry, Seth and Leah, stop fighting against the Cullens. We have been lied to," _he thought, and it sounded so official I realized he must have been the alpha of the pack.

I heard their thoughts as they stopped fighting, and I found out that Seth had been the one fighting Esme and they were both fine. Leah had been with Carlisle and they, too, were fine.

Embry, however, had been fighting Emmett and was limping, because Emmett had broken one of his toes.

While the alpha, who I learned was Jake, explained what had happened, I took a second to see what was happening with the rest of my family. Alice had won her battle with Brooke, there was a pile of burning ashes to prove it. She had moved on to help Jasper.

Rose was still fighting Tanya, and Emmett had just gone over to help, so I knew that fight would be over soon. I still didn't see Bella, and I felt fear bubbling in my stomach.

"Bella was fighting with Victoria. Did anyone see what happened to them?" I asked my family members and the wolves who were standing nearby.

"_A few minutes ago the red headed one threw the brown headed one out the window and into the woods, and then chased after her,_" Seth thought to me.

"Thanks," I replied quickly, before running into the woods. I was so caught up in my explanation of what had happened to Jacob that I completely missed what had happened to Bella, and I hated myself for it.

I could have helped her, but now it may be too late, and I would have to live with that for the rest of my existence.

I came to a halt a moment later, when I came across something that made my dead heart break into a million pieces.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! So I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for being patient with me and for all the nice things you had to say. You guys gave me my motivation back! Please Review :) Thanks!**


	14. Burned

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Fourteen: Burned

I walked through the trees, and when I came upon Bella and Victoria, my dead heart broke into a million pieces.

Victoria was perched on top of Bella with a lighter in one hand and an evil looking smirk on her face. She was using the lighter to burn different areas of Bella's body, holding the lighter up to Bella's skin and letting it sit there long enough for Bella to get a nasty burn, but not to catch on fire. Bella didn't fight back or even scream when the fire touched her snow white skin, but I could tell from the grimace on her face that she was in pain.

In that moment, seeing the love of my existence in pain, I saw red. I moved so quickly that Victoria didn't have time to turn around before I grabbed her away from Bella and threw her into a tree. I wanted more than anything to make Victoria suffer for what she had done to Bella, but I knew Bella needed my help. I knew that once Victoria was dead, then I could give all of my attention to Bella. I was on her again before she could stand up, with my teeth closing in on her neck. In the next second, Victoria's head was on the ground and I was searching frantically for the lighter she had dropped. I found the lighter and quickly set her on fire before turning back to Bella.

"Edward," she whispered "is it over?"

"Yes, love, it's over," I answered as I walked over to cradle her in my arms. I held back a growl when I saw what Victoria had done to my beautiful Bella. Her arms and legs had horrible burn marks all over them.

"Why didn't you fight back, Bella?" I asked quietly, wanting her to know I wasn't angry, only curious.

"Victoria told me if I fought back, she would find you when she was done with me and torture you in ways I couldn't even imagine," Bella explained, making me want to bring Victoria back to life just so I could kill her again.

"Oh Bella, what have I done to deserve someone like you?" I asked, trying to figure why she would endure so much pain for me.

"I don't know," she said with a slight smile as she looked into my eyes. I could tell that after her ordeal with Victoria that even her vampire strength had waned, and exhaustion was taking over.

"Okay, I think I had better get you to Carlisle now," I said as I gently lifted her off the ground. I ran full speed and we were back at the house seconds later. As I broke through the trees and into the yard, I noticed that my family and the wolves were waiting for us. And to my surprise and disgust, they were joined by Tanya.

"Edward, what happed?" Carlisle asked as he ran forward to take a look at Bella.

"I found Victoria burning Bella with a lighter," I explained, and glanced around to see sadness and horror in my family as well as some of the wolves' eyes.

"Let's get her inside," Carlisle said, and I could tell he was in full doctor mode now.

I ran into the house and sat down on the couch, keeping Bella cradled in my arms because I wasn't ready to let go yet.

"Is there anything you can do, Carlisle?" I asked, knowing full well that we can't heal completely from burns caused by fire.

"There is little we can do, we can only clean the burns and then wait to see if they heal," Carlisle explained, as Esme went to get a wet rag. Esme was back seconds later, and she handed me the rag so I could begin my work. Bella had her eyes closed, but I knew she was fully alert and listening to what we were saying. I tried to be as gentle as possible as I cleaned her scorched skin, but every now and then Bella would wince in pain. When I was finished I noticed that the burns looked a little bit better. The blackness was gone, leaving an angry red color behind.

"Bella, would you like to stay down here or go upstairs and rest?" I asked once I was completely through cleaning her burns.

"Um, I would really like to lie down," she said, and I nodded before scoping her up and carrying her up the stairs. I set her gently on the couch in my room, put on some soothing music, and went back downstairs to give her time to rest. As soon as I hit the last step on the staircase, though, Tanya ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Eddie, I am so glad you are okay," she said as I tried to pry her arms off me.

"Why the hell is she still here? For that matter, why is she still alive?" I asked still trying and failing to get her off of me. Damned vampire strength.

"She is alive because as soon as you ran off to save Bella, there was no more fighting. Carlisle felt it unnecessary to kill another being that wasn't fighting against us any longer," Jasper explained. "As to why she is still here, though, I have no idea."

"Can somebody help get her away from me, please?" I asked, as her hold on me tightened even more.

"Hey, whore, hands off my brother," Rosalie said as she and Emmett came and pried Tanya off of me.

"Tanya, you are lucky to be alive right now, so if I were you I would leave before we decide to change that," Emmett threatened in his most menacing tone. He chuckled as Tanya's face took on a look of total fear and she ran out the front door.

"So what happened to everyone else?" I asked as I flopped down on the couch.

"Laurent, Brooke, and Irina are all dead," Alice answered.

"I hope the Denali clan doesn't hate us for this," I said as the weight of the day's events finally hit, and I closed my eyes.

"We will deal with that when we have to," Carlisle said. "Right now we have to focus on helping Bella heal."

I opened my eyes and glanced outside, and was surprised to see that the wolves had left.

"I am going to go check on Bella and see if she needs anything," I said as I headed back up the stairs.

I found Bella exactly how I left her, and my heart broke again when I saw the burns and I prayed that they would find a way to heal.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	15. Healing and Dealing

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Fifteen: Healing and Dealing

**BPOV**

Edward's constant hovering, and the fact that I wasn't allowed to leave the house, made the first few days of my recovery pass slowly.

I love Edward more than anything in the world, and I have the burns to prove it, but sometimes he can be a little over protective. Carlisle wouldn't let me hunt for a few days so Edward would go out, catch an animal and drain its blood into a cup for me. Edward wouldn't let me walk down the stairs on my own, which I found annoying and helpful at the same time. Carrying me down the stairs was annoying because I knew I was perfectly capable of doing it on my own, but it was helpful because I was still in a lot of pain.

After a week, my burns were nothing but light pink scars and they didn't hurt anymore, for which I was grateful. Carlisle said I could go back to school the following week if I was up for it, which I told him I was. It wasn't the prospect of school that had me so excited, but the thought of leaving the house and being able to get back to normal. The thought of it had me bouncing like Alice.

"Bella, would you like to go hunting?" Edward asked me the Sunday before I was set to go back to school.

"I'd love to," I said as I took his hand and we ran out the door. We ran into the woods, careful to avoid the spot where Victoria had taken me, because I don't either of us were ready to go back there. Over the past week I had done everything I could to not think about that day with Victoria, but with my vampire mind it was hard. Every time I closed my eyes I couldn't help but replay it, and I could almost feel her pulling me by the hair into woods as she did that day. I could hear her threaten to hurt Edward, and I could feel the burning pain of the fire on my skin. I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I stopped running, because when I opened my eyes Edward was staring at me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked. "We can go back to house if you want."

"No, I want to hunt. I just got caught up in my thoughts," I explained, hoping he would let it go but knowing he wouldn't.

"What were you thinking about?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You don't want to know," I replied.

"You know that's not true. You know I would give anything to hear that mind of yours," Edward said giving my forehead a light tap.

"Fine. I was thinking about Victoria, and what she did to me," I explained, only to wish I hadn't when I saw the look of horror on Edward's face.

"Bella, love, I am so sorry," Edward said, tightening his hold on me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked as I rested my head against his chest.

"I am sorry because it is my fault you were burned, and it's my fault Victoria was in your life to begin with," Edward explained with sadness in his eyes.

"Okay, first of all you can't control who I meet, and there is definitely a chance I could have met Victoria without having met you. Second of all, I got these burns protecting you, and I would do it again if I had to," I explained, hoping he would stop blaming himself.

"I truly don't deserve you," Edward said while leaning down to kiss me.

"Probably not, but you're stuck with me anyway," I said as I crushed my lips to his. We pulled apart a few minutes later and Edward rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered.

"I love you too," I replied "Now let's hunt."

Edward and I continued into the woods, hand in hand, with big silly grins on our faces. Half an hour and two mountain lions later we were on our way back to the Cullen house. Just as we reached the yard I stopped Edward.

"Edward, I want to ask you something," I said.

"Sure, anything," Edward replied.

"I was wondering if I could move in here now. I don't really want to live at my dad's house anymore," I asked.

"Bella, of course you can. To be honest, I sort of forgot that you didn't live here already," Edward said with a grin

"Do you think everyone else will be okay with me moving in?" I asked.

"Of course they will. We can get your stuff after school tomorrow if you want," Edward said, and I could tell he was really excited about this, which was good because I was, too. We went in the house where everyone was, of course, waiting for us because they had heard everything we had just said. Everyone was very happy that I was moving in, and we spent the rest of the night sitting in the living room talking like a normal family.

School the next day was pretty normal except for the sadness that was going around. After Brooke was killed, Alice went out and bought a dress that looked like the one she was wearing; she ripped it and made it look like an animal had attacked her in the woods. Everyone still mourned the loss of one of their students and Zach was still devastated for having lost his sister. Everyone at school was very down. I couldn't help but feel guilty, because it was my fault that Brooke was dead and my fault Zach was without a sister.

The morning flew by and before I knew it I was at lunch. Everyone was at the table except Alice, which was weird because she was usually the first one here.

"Where is Alice?" I asked as I sat down.

"I don't know, because for some reason she is blocking me," Edward said and I could tell whatever she was blocking him with was irritating him.

"I don't know where she is, either," Jasper said, and I could tell he was a little worried.

About five minutes later Alice came running into the cafeteria with a brightly colored piece of paper in her hand and an evil grin on her face.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Ok so my updates might start to get slower for two reasons: 1. my uncle is dying and I am having a hard time right now 2. we just got a puppy and she is taking up alot of my time. I hope can understand. Thanks! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	16. Ball

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Sixteen: Ball

"Alice, what is going on? Where were you?" Jasper asked as he watched his wife bounce up and down in excitement.

"I was ordering dresses for Rosalie, Bella and myself," Alice answered while the grin on her face got wider.

"What?" Rose and I asked at the same time, because we were both extremely confused.

"Well, we are going to need them for the ball," Alice explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and we were stupid for not figuring it out.

"What ball, Alice? What are you talking about?" I asked, hoping she would finally get to the point.

"This one," she replied while holding out the piece paper in her had for us to see. Apparently the school was having a Fall Ball at the end of the week, and Alice decided we were all going, whether we wanted to or not.

"Alice, come on. You know I can't dance," I said in desperation.

"Have you tried since you have become a vampire?" Alice asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"No," I replied. I could see Edward grinning out of the corner of my eye. Obviously he wasn't going to be on my side for this argument with the pixie.

"Bella, love, it will be fine," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "It will be like prom, which you admitted you enjoyed. Remember?"

"Yes," I said, defeated. "Okay fine, I will go," I said, resolved to endure the torture. The truth was that the prom, so many years ago now – decades, even – was one of my happiest human memories. At least I could console myself with the thoughts of wrapping my arms around Edward and reliving some of that again. I still wasn't convinced about my dancing abilities, though.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before I knew it Edward and I were at my house, packing up all my stuff.

I had decided to leave all the furniture except my rocking chair in the house. I also decided to leave all of Charlie's things in the house for now, so all we had to pack was the stuff from my room.

I didn't have that much stuff, but we took our time and looked through everything, so it took us a couple of hours to finish. Once we got back to the Cullen's house, we put all my stuff in Edward's room because it was our room now.

Friday came in the blink of an eye, and before I knew it I was sitting in Alice's bathroom, or as I liked to call it, her torture chamber, getting ready for the ball. I had to admit I really did like the dress she picked out for me. It was a dark royal blue strapless gown, with a matching flower placed on the left hip that led to cascading blue waves of material draping over a full skirt. The waistline was set perfectly to show off a rouched bodice with a sweetheart neckline. The color was Edward's favorite on me, which of course Alice knew.

Rose's dress was, of course, bright red. It was also strapless with beautiful red sequins in a delicate pattern that made the dress sparkle as if she were constantly in the sun. It had a simple cut to it, yet showed off her amazing figure and ample cleavage. Part of me thought she'd be lucky if Emmett didn't rip it off of her before we even left for the dance.

Lastly, Alice's dress was the perfect shade of moss green satin, and was strapless like mine and Rose's. The top of the bodice looked as though it was fully encrusted with diamonds and emeralds, and the waistline and skirt had diamond accents scattered all over it. The skirt was beautifully full, and had several tiny princess gathers in exactly the right places, making it one of the most elegant dresses I had ever seen.

After four hours of preparation, we were all ready to go see our handsome dates for the evening. Alice, of course, made us all go down the stairs separately so we could make an entrance. Rose went down first, followed by Alice a few moments later, leaving me to go last. I maneuvered the staircase carefully, because even though I was a vampire high heels still scared me. When I came into view, my eyes immediately went to Edward, who looked amazing in his tuxedo. I held his gaze all the way down the stairs, and finally came to a stop right in front of him.

"You look beautiful, love," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You look pretty good yourself," I said as I tilted my head so Edward could kiss me, which he happily obliged. I thought for a moment that I saw a hint of nervousness on his face, but I chalked it up to this being our first big event since the whole Victoria situation.

We broke apart a minute later when Emmett cleared his throat and declared it was time to get this party started.

Carlisle and Esme surprised us by getting a limo for us to ride to the ball in. It didn't take us to long to get to the school, and Emmett spent the whole ride with his head sticking out of the sunroof. Needless to say Rose was less than thrilled that Emmett's hair was a windblown mess.

We got out of the car and walked into the school in the direction of the gym, which was where the ball was being held. Just as we were about to walk in, I stopped Edward.

"Edward, are you sure you can't see my burn marks?" I asked for the tenth time since we left the house.

"I promise you, nothing is remotely visible. Alice did a great job," Edward answered reassuringly. Alice had spent a fair amount of time covering my burns with makeup while we were getting ready, but I was still very self-conscious.

"Okay, let's go," I said, taking the hand that Edward offered me.

We made our way through the gym and found the rest of our family sitting at a table towards the back. As we walked in I looked around and noticed that most of the school had shown up, but I was acutely aware that Zach had not shown up. I couldn't really blame him; I wouldn't want to party either if my sister had just died. I felt guilty again, because I knew it was my fault that she was dead. But I couldn't let myself dwell on it too long though, because before I knew it Edward was leading me onto the dance floor.

I noticed that Edward looked nervous again, and I wanted to ask him if something was bothering him. Edward was never nervous, unless I was somehow in danger, so this was strange. I laughed to myself when I realized that if I had to dance with me, I would be nervous, too. We danced to a couple of songs with me standing on Edward's feet, just like at the prom, and still that look wouldn't leave his eyes.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked, because now I was starting to worry.

"Yes," he replied. "Do you want to get out of here for a little bit?"

"Sure," I answered, because even though we hadn't been here very long, I (ironically) felt like I needed air, and Edward looked like he could use some too. We got outside and before I could say anything Edward swept me up in his arms, bridal style, and started running.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around Edward's neck.

"It's a surprise," he said before he picked up his pace.

**AN: Pics of all the dresses are on my profile! Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Speaking of my beta she has a new story called Boomerang that all of you should check out! I also want to say sorry for the lond delay, my uncle died and then we had the funeral and wake so that kept me pretty busy, then my computer was being difficult so I couldn't type but now it's fixed! Thank you all for being patient :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	17. Forever

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Seventeen: Forever

Edward continued to run without a word about where we were going, and the suspense was starting to takes its toll on me. I was starting to get nervous and edgy, which was ridiculous because I knew Edward would never take me some place dangerous. After what seemed like an hour, but was probably just a few minutes, Edward came to a halt.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped as I looked around our meadow. Edward had placed candles everywhere; there was a blanket on the ground and music playing from a small CD player. I recognized the song playing as my lullaby, and realized that it was the CD Edward had made me for my eighteenth 'human' birthday. Hearing the music he composed just for me still made me feel very emotional.

"Did you do all this?" I asked in awe.

"Most of it, but Esme helped a little," Edward answered sheepishly.

"It's beautiful," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I am glad you like it. I just wanted everything to be perfect," Edward said, and I glanced up when I noticed a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Perfect for what?" I asked.

"This," Edward said, and he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered, realizing what was about to happen. I knew if it was possible I would have tears in my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything else in the world. You make everything about my existence better, and I never want to be without you by my side again. Will you marry me?" Edward asked, and his voice choked on the emotion he was feeling.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, Edward. I will marry you." The smile that lit up Edward's face while he slipped a beautiful engagement ring on my finger was the most breathtaking thing I had ever seen. I had the incredible good fortune to be on the receiving end of that smile, and I would happily commit the rest of my existence to making sure that it was there as often as possible.

"This was my mother's ring," Edward explained after the ring was fully on my finger. Elizabeth Masen's ring was a perfect fit for my slender fingers, and I couldn't help but feel that fate was taking its due course.

"It's gorgeous," I said as I watched it sparkle in the candle light.

I finally tore my gaze away from the ring and looked back up at Edward, who still had the breathtaking smile on his face as he watched me play with the ring that now belonged to me.

"I love you Edward," I said as my own smile could no longer be contained.

"I love you too," Edward said before his lips crashed down on mine. As our kiss deepened, Edward slowly lowered me down onto the blanket and hovered over me. After about a minute I felt Edward pull away and I moaned.

"Edward, please don't stop," I said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Are you sure, Bella? We don't have to do this tonight," Edward said, but I knew he wanted this as much as did.

"I want this, Edward," I replied before kissing him again. "I want to be with you."

Edward gazed into my eyes for just a moment before his lips were passionately exploring my own. I pulled his jacket off and loosened his shirt, and our lips only parted for a second while I lifted Edward's shirt over his head. Once his shirt was tossed to the side of the blankets, Edward rolled me on top of him so he could unzip my dress. As he slid my dress down and I was left in my strapless bra and underwear, I began to feel self-conscious.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," Edward said, as if he could feel my anxiety, and just like that I felt completely comfortable.

I reached for Edward's belt and unhooked it before pulling off his pants and leaving us both in our underwear. Seconds later we had lost the remaining fabric that covered us, and we were wrapped in each other's arms. As we joined together as one for the first time I felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure, and I felt more complete and content than I ever thought possible. Once we had both come down from our highs, Edward pulled me to his side and wrapped his arms tightly around me. We held each other in silence for few minutes before Edward began to stir.

"We should get home," he said, but I could tell it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You're right," I sighed, because I didn't really want to leave either, but I knew our family was waiting for us.

Edward and I quickly dressed before gathering the candles, blanket and CD player. We both smiled and laughed as we ran home, because we couldn't contain our happiness. Everyone was waiting for us in the living room when we got home, which was slightly embarrassing since our disheveled clothes and my messed up hair clearly gave away what we had been doing.

"So, how was your night?" Emmett asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Edward and I didn't even bother to reply to his question, we just walked past and dumped the things we were holding on the dining room table before rejoining everyone in the living room.

"So?" Alice asked, practically jumping out of her seat with impatience.

"We are engaged!" I said, holding up my left hand to prove it. We were instantly surrounded by our family as they hugged and congratulated us.

"I get to plan your wedding, right?" Alice asked once we were all sitting comfortably in the living room.

"Yes, Alice, you can plan the wedding," I said, causing her to let out a squeal that I was surprised didn't break the glass.

"Okay, now tell us how the _rest_ of you night was," Emmett said after Alice had settled down.

"Yes, we're just dying to know," Jasper added, as he and Emmett moved to the edge of their seats.

"The rest of our night is none of your business," Edward replied, but the huge smiles plastered on our faces gave us away.

"I knew it! Our little Eddie is a man now," Emmett said, and he Jasper high fived each other. I heard a growl come from beside me, and I could tell Edward was less than thrilled with his brother's comments.

"Edward," Esme said sternly, but with understanding in her voice, "if you are going to kill your brothers, please do it outside so that I don't lose any of my furniture." The rest of us burst out laughing as the three of them ran outside.

Once they were outside I had a chance to stop and think things through for a moment, and I realized just how lucky I was. I thought I would never have a family again, and yet here I had one who I couldn't possibly love more, no matter how crazy they were. I had my own personal miracle returned to me, and I would be able to be with him forever, and soon be his wife. As far as I was concerned, life (or even death) just couldn't get any better.

The End

**AN: Thanks so much to my beta fnmom68! Thanks also to all of you who read, reviewed and enjoyed my story it means so much to me! I should be posting a new story very soon and I hope you check it out! Thanks again to everyone!**


	18. New Story!

Hey I have a new story up that you should all go check out !


End file.
